Toa Szeptu
"- Jestem mieczem w ręku Wielkiego Ducha. Jestem... Toa Szeptu." Przebudzenie Najpierw otoczyła go wszechogarniająca biel. Potem pojawiły się niewyraźne ciemniejsze plamy. Po chwili plamy zaczeły nabierać kształtów. Ukazały się konkretne zarysy przedmiotów. Po kilku minutach zaczął widzieć same przedmioty. Zobaczył sufit. W oczy raziła go umieszczona nad nim lampa. Po chwili usłyszał głos: - Chodź do mnie. - zdawało się, że dobiega zewsząd. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. Jedyna postać w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się od strony jego prawego ramienia. Była wysoka, szeroka w ramionach, ubrana w białą zbroję. Na jej twarzy lśniła wypolerowana, zresztą jak i cała zbroja, maska. Opierała się o blat, na którym widział jakieś narzędzia i części, ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersi. Przekręcił się w jej stronę i przemówiła: - Chodź. Posłuchał jej głosu. Fotel na którym leżał, był pofalonane. Miejsce dla głowy było w górze, dla tułowiu w dole, potem znów zakręcał w górę i w dół, gdzie było miejsce dla nóg.* Z trudem odepchnął się od fotela i zeskoczył. Niestety, nogi nie były przyzwyczajone, do dźwigania ciała, więc poleciał przed siebie. Odruchowo wyciągnął ręce, by zaomortyzować upadek, lecz one również nie dały rady i plasnał czołem o podłogę. Stracił przytomność. *** Za drugim podejściem nogi wytrzymały. Zamortyzowały zeskok. Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku istoty w bieli. Gdy był już blisko zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy istoty. Na stoliku, o który się opierały były jakieś plany. Plany jakiejś istoty. Były też opisy. Sześciany, niektóre miały w sobie linie, bądź też okręgi, bądź też to i to.** Nic nie rozumiał. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że z drugiej strony fotela stała jakaś aparatura. Wiertarki, spawarki, piły i tym podobne. Znów spojrzał na istotę. Teraz już się nie opierała, tylko stałą prosto. Była wyższa od niego o ponad głowę i szersza w ramionach niemal dwukrotnie. Wciąż się uśmiechała. - Czas rozpocząć twoje szkolenie, Toa Szeptu. ---- *'' - nieudolna próba opisu fotela dentystycznego. ''** - nieco mniej nieudolny opis pisma Matoran. Szkolenie Najpierw uczył się języka. Język to podstawa. Gdy rozpoznawał znaki, mógł czytać. Ostrzyć umysł. Umysł to podstawa. Dobrze naostrzony umysł jest potężniejszy od każdego miecza, topora, sztyletu, kosy, berdysza itp. W końcu dostał broń. Miecz. Szept. Narzędzie jego życia. Broń zdolną niszczyć. Broń to podstawa. Bronią można zabrać życie. Można je ocalić. Lecz jeśli nie umie się nią władać, można je stracić. Życie. Życie to podstawa. Bez niego nic innego się nie liczy. Nie liczy się język, umysł, broń. Trzeba z tego korzystać, by je ocalić. Umiejętne korzystać. Trenował już broń. Codziennie kilka godzin walczył mieczem. Uczył się różnych zagrań. Podciecia, pchnięcia, zamachy, uniki, skoki. Wszystko to szlifował. Bo w prawdziwym życiu będzie to ważne. Pozostałe dwa sposoby chronienia życia już opanował. Mimo to, je też trenował. Gdyby nie trenował, zapomniałby. Zapomnienie to wróg. Gdyby zapomniał, nie mógłby chronić życia tak dobrze, jak przedtem. Wiedział, że gdy opanuje już walkę, nadejdzie czas na ostatni sposób. Potężniejszy od wszystkich. Moc. Wiedział teoretycznie, co znaczy to słowo, ale nigdy jeszcze go nie zrozumiał. Mieszkańcy tego miejsca mówili, że jego stwórca ma moc. Podobno okazał ją, gdy go stworzył. Artakha. Tak go zwali. Tak, jak to miejsce. Raj. Tak też zwali to miejsce. Raz spytał Artakhę, czemu bedzie musiał go opuścić. Czemu miał przenieść się w gorsze miejsce? - Z trzech powodów. - odpowiedzial mu. - Po pierwsze, by wysyłać istoty w jeszcze gorsze miejsca. Po drugie, by chronić tych, którzy mieli przybyć tu. Po trzecie, bo tam jest życie. Tam jest twoje przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie. Tego też nie rozumiał. - Ale, skoro tamci mają przybyć tutaj, to czemu im nie pomóc? Czemu ich nie zabić i wysłać tutaj? - Bo oni także mają przeznaczenie. I muszą je wypełnić. To ich obowiązek. Muszą być lojalni wobec niego. I w swej lojalności muszą być zjednoczeni. Przeklęte przeznaczenie. *** Ciągle miał w głowie tę rozmowę, gdy na placu walczył z projekcjami stworzonymi, przez Artakhę. Na początku były trzy, ale została już tylko jedna. Zablokował cios z góry, zawirował wokół nieistniejącego przeciwnika i zdekapitował go. Wytwór "mocy" rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a on się uśmiechnął. Piąta runda i tylko dwa zadraśnięcia. O jedno mniej, niż wczoraj. Ale skupił się. Zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści i przyjął postawę. Zaczynała się szósta runda. Cztery projekcje, Skakdi, umięśniony Steltianin, Toa i Thoud. Będzie ciężko. *** Przeturlał się w prawo, wstał i wyprowadził cięcie. Realny przeciwnik, Eseren odbił toporem, zawirował i sam ciął w ramię. Był Skakdi, silny, ale powolny. Największym zagrożeniem był wzrok. Spowalniał. Dlatego nasz bohater przez większą część tej walki starał się trzymać poza zasięgiem jego spojrzenia. Jednak teraz nacierał. Doskok, cięcie, odskok lub unik, doskok, pchnięcie, odskok, piruet, cięcie, blok, odskok, przewrót, skok, podcięcie, pchnięcie, odskok. Ale wracając do cięcia w ramię. Przykucnął i dwuręczny topór przeciął powietrze nad jego głową. Siła uderzenia była ogromna. Gdyby nie kucnął, ostrze przecięłoby głowę mniej, więcej w połowie. Wraz z żelazną maską. Nie posiadała mocy, ale gdy jej nie nosił, źle się czuł. Zawroty głowy, osłabienioe fizyczne i psychiczne itp. Czekał, aż wkrótce dostanie maskę. Część mocy. Gdy już opanuje moc, będzie mógł wyruszyć. Bo moc to podstawa. To moc stworzyła to, co go otacza. To moc byłą w nim. Ukryta głęboko. Ale już niedługo. Ale wracając do kucnięcia. Ostrze przeleciało nad głową, a Eseren poleciał za nim. Trzymał broń w obu rękach. Ręce miał wysoko. Ale zobaczył go. Bohater zaczął się prostować, by uderzyć. Przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki i wyprowadził pchnięcie, pod ramieniem. Normalnie wykonałby tą akcję w ułamku sekundy. Ale nie teraz. Teraz trwało to kilka sekund. Wszystko miało się rozstrzygnąć przez te kilka sekund. Albo mu się uda, albo zginie i zakończy swój krótki żywot. Skakdi choć powolny, i tak był szybszy. Przełożył ręce i zaatakował z góry. w głowę. Ale nim nasz bohater poczuł, jak ostrze topora rozrywa mu czaszkę, jego przeciwnik poczuł ukłucie w szyi. By pożądnie uderzyć, musiałby się przysunąć. Gdyby chciał zatrzymać cios, ostrze zdażyłoby przeszyć mu szyję. Gdyby chciał się wycofać, zachwiałby się, może nawet stracił równowagę i wzrok przestałby działać. Zresztą działał krótko. Zazwyczaj jednak, wystarczająco długo. Nie poczuł jednak, jak ostrze pozbawia go życia. Skończyło się na ukłuciu. Nasz bohater nie mógł go zabijać. Ale Skakdi mógł go zabić. Jednak, gdyby zabiłby go po tym, jak przegrał, sam straciłby życie. Moc odsunęła ich od siebie, na kilka bio. Znów mógł się poruszać zwykłym tempem. Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, pokłonili dziękując za walkę, po czym każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Eseren po zapłatę, a on po dobre słowo z ust przyglądającego się całej walce Artahki. Niestety tylko jeden z nich otrzyma swoją nagrodę... - Robisz postępy, ale zbyt wolno. Jest dobrze, ale może być lepiej. Zawsze... ---- - Zawsze może być lepiej. Nigdy nie jest wystarczająco. - powtarzał sobie w myślach podczas dwa razy częstszych i dwa razy dłuższych treningów. Był też dwa razy bardziej zdeterminowany. A także dwa razy bardziej zmęczony. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:Saga Szeptu